onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Hyperion Heights
|Construit= |Contrôlé=Victoria Belfrey }} Hyperion Heights est un quartier de Seattle. Principaux lieux Événements * Un nouveau venu : • Mardi 5 juin 2018 : Henry arrive à Hyperion Heights. • Nuit du mardi 5 au mercredi 6 : Roni doit signer le contrat de vente de son bar à minuit mais renonce. : Suivant les consignes laissées par Lucy, Henry se rend à Hyperion Heights dans l'espoir de récupérer son ordinateur portable. Il fait alors la rencontre d'une étrange jeune femme, de la tenancière désabusée du bar Chez Roni et de la mère de la fillette qui se prétend sa fille. Prenant un verre avec elle, il assiste à un règlement de compte familial lors de l'arrivée de Victoria Belfrey, venue réclamer la garde de sa petite-fille, puis décide de rentrer chez lui. Or, sa voiture ayant disparu suite à l'intervention de Tilly agissant sous les ordres de Weaver, Henry se rend au poste de police où l'officier Rogers se porte volontaire pour l'aider. Chemin faisant, Henry indique à Victoria et Rogers où pourraient s'être réfugiées Jacinda et Lucy qui tentent de fuir l'emprise de la puissante urbaniste, ce qui vaut à Rogers une promotion. De son côté, Jacinda se résout à reprendre son boulot de serveuse et, imprégnée des paroles de sa fille, fait un vœu dans le puits du jardin communautaire, ce qui fait éclore une jacinthe. : • Mercredi 6 juin 2018 : Henry veut s'excuser envers Jacinda après les événements de la veille. : Jacinda tente d'assister au ballet de sa fille transformé en collecte de fonds hors de prix par sa belle-mère, ce qui permet à Henry de lui venir en aide et de s'excuser d'avoir aidé Victoria à récupérer la garde de Lucy. De son côté, Victoria demande à Weaver et Rogers de fouiller la vie de Henry pour l'écarter de sa famille. Weaver tente alors de faire pression sur son nouveau coéquipier pour qu'il crée une preuve incriminant Henry d'un faux vol. Se refusant au dernier moment de le faire, il gagne la confiance de son coéquipier aux façons louches et se rapproche de Henry et Roni avec qui il souhaite faire tomber Victoria pour ses pratiques. }} }} Habitants notables * Lucy ; * Jacinda ; * Tilly ; * Roni ; * Sabine ; * Victoria Belfrey ; * Ivy Belfrey ; * Lieutenant Rogers ; * Inspecteur Weaver ; }} Visiteur * Henry Mills. Anecdotes * Le nom Hyperion est une référence à Hyperion Avenue, où se trouvaient les deux premiers studios d'animation de Disney qui ont produit Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains. Le bureau des scénaristes de Once Upon a Time y a été déménagé peu avant le début de production de la saison 7.[https://www.instagram.com/p/BUuV6_LBFfI/ "Our new offices have some history to them… #OnceUponATime #season7 #day1", compte Instagram] d'Adam Horowitz. [http://ew.com/tv/2017/07/15/once-upon-time-season-7-spoilers-d23/ "It is obviously an homage to Disney history. We're always really conscious of that and we love to find ways to put that in", Adam Horowitz, "Once Upon a Time bosses drop new clues on season 7", Entertainment Weekly.] ** Hypérion est le Titan du soleil et de la lune dans la mythologie grecque. }} Apparitions Références en:Hyperion Heights (Location) Catégorie:Lieux de notre monde Catégorie:Lieux de Seattle